Final Ep.: Great Crimson Victory!! Shine Forever, Five Stars
is the eighty-fourth and final episode of ''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. Synopsis The Gorenger must decipher the meaning of a mysterious prophecy in order to finally stop the Black Cross Furher before he destroys them and the world once and for all! Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Akarenger - *Aorenger - *Kirenger - *Momorenger - *Midorenger - Notes *Aside from being the last episode of Gorenger, it is also the last Sentai episode to air on NET before it was renamed as TV Asahi on April 1, 1977. *This is the last time all five actors played their Gorenger roles together. Despite this, all five actors do return to Super Sentai in some capacity: **Lisa Komaki/Peggy Matsuyama/Momorenger and Hiroshi Miyauchi/Akira Shinmei/Aorenger returned to their Gorenger roles for J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger. ***Hiroshi only voiced Akira, unlike the physically returning Lisa, but he was playing his other major Super Sentai role of Sokichi Banba/Big One, a role he reprised in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai and Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, both featuring the return of Akira Shinmei (albeit only only in stock footage in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai and a new voice over for 199 Heroes.) ***Lisa was also the dubbed voice and suit actor for Diane Martin/Miss America I in Battle Fever J and guest-starred in a different role in the first episode with Diane's replacement. **Baku Hatakeyama/Daita Ooiwa/Kirenger was the only other actor to return for the aforementioned J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger, only contributing a voice performance. This would be Baku's last Sentai performance before his death by suicide in July of the same year. **Although he didn't return for J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger, Naoya Makoto did return as Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akarenger for the aforementioned Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, as well as appearing in the first and the final episodes of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. **Yukio Itou/Kenji Asuka/Midorenger returned to play Kensaku Shiraishi/Battle Cossack I in Battle Fever J. He is the only one to never reprise his Gorenger role. ***Tsuyoshi Kaijo and Kenji Asuka were portrayed in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger by stock audio of their actors, along with new lines by a new actor for Tsuyoshi. *The key to this episode involves the constellation of ("The Seated Queen"), which is made of five stars formed in the shape of a "W" in the sky. The episode also reveals that the five Gorenger themselves are connected via the constellation via their names and thus the final meaning of being the "five stars" for the team via the Japanese reading of the word as "Kashiopea": **'KA': Ka'ijo Tsuyoshi **'SHI: Shi'nmei Akira **'O: O'iwa Daita **'PE: Pe'ggy Matsuyama **'A: 'A'suka Kenji Digital Releases *''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger'' DVD Volume 14 features episodes 79-84.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gorenger.html *''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger'' Blu-ray Volume 5 features episodes 68-84. Gorenger DVD Vol 14.jpg|''Gorenger'' DVD Volume 14 81TWvXKGK7L. SL1378 .jpg|''Gorenger'' Blu-ray Volume 5 References Category:Himitsu Sentai Goranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Shouzou Uehara